


Tall

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Something short and silly for my favorite pairing





	

Logan loves Remy's height. The trait fits his lover like a glove, the height only adding to the suave aura Remy generates. When Remy walks into a room eyes lingers, heads turn and jaws drop. Logan enjoyed the spectacle of this long before he and Remy were lovers but he enjoyed it even more now as jealous eyes glared daggers into him.

Remy is living grace. Long legs and lean muscle that move with such precise steps its as if Remy is in a permanent state of dance. Logan is well aware that next to his younger lover he resembles a bull in a china shop. Logan is shorter than most men and built like a brick house. He is a wall of muscle and brute force, if Remy is permanently dancing than Logan is permanently at battle.

Logan has loved their differences since the moment they became friends but he was beginning to realize it had its flaws. They're out with a few member's of the team when Logan notices the biggest flaw of all. Remy is leaning against a wall as they wait in line for ice cream for Bobby and some of the other younger members of the x-men. Logan is watching him converse with Kurt. Remy's beautiful in his down time clothes, his long auburn hair spiraling loosely down his back, bright against the black cut off jacket he put on before leaving the mansion. His long legs are hugged tight in a pair of red skinny jeans and a pair of black heeled boots complete the look.

Kurt says something and Remy throws his head back just enough, avoiding a collusion with the wall but showing off the long stretch of his neck. His adams apple bobs with the bass of his laugh. Logan is struck breathless at the sight and he walks closer to Remy placing his hand on his lovers arm and going up on his toes, His lover glances over and down at him and a soft smile replaces the grin his laughing had dissolved into. Logan runs his hand down Remy's arm to meet his hand before he realizes the downside to Remy in heels.

Logan tries to raise higher on his toes but its of no use, hes on the tips with nothing left. Remy squeezes his hand and keeps a steady hold but returns to his conversation with Kurt. Logan's anakles hit the floor and he glances up at his lover with a silent huff. Shaking his head Logan brings his other hand up to the lapels of Remy's coat. Remy's eyes meet Logan's and the man begins to speak.

" What is it cher? " Remy asks, accent sending a shiver down Logan's spine. 

Logan goes up on his toes once more before replying, " I wanted to kiss you, you're just too beautiful when ya laugh darlin.".

" oh, cher then why didn't you? " Remy asks already leaning in for a much wanted kiss.

" I couldn't reach your face. " Logan says with a snort before leaning up the rest of the way. 

Their lips meet and Logan swallows his taller lovers laugh.


End file.
